million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
ENTER→PLEASURE
ENTER→PLEASURE is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 04 single. The song is performed by Anna Mochizuki and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Erica Masaki, composed by Atsushi Harada (Arte Refact) and arranged by Masatomi Waki (Arte Refact). Track List #AIKANE? #Sports! Sports! Sports! (スポーツ！スポーツ！スポーツ！) #ART NEEDS HEART BEATS #ENTER→PLEASURE #Ame ni Utaou♪ (あめにうたおう♪) PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= (*＞△＜)＜「ENTER→」 Hisoyaka ni ugoiteru kanjou DEETA GURAFU nara ueshita ni unetteru Patto mitara muhyoujou sono uragawa de Isogashiku kokoro wa ne sadouchuu Feeling Feeling Feeling...honto da yo? Medatanai MOBUKYARAKUTAA Kaete kureru mahou o Tsukatte mitai no Oide! Clap And Smile itsudatte odorou yo Nee, nandemo tsutaete HAPPII muteki na sekai Kimi to! Clap And Smile itsudatte tobikomu yo Sunao ni Love watasechau SUTEEJI ni nara! ENTER→PLEASURE Yubisaki wa oshaberi desu Nano ni ne doushite Kuchibiru wa hataraki o teishichuu Silent Silent Silent...komaru yo! Modokashii demo daijoubu Totteoki no KOMANDO Nyuuryoku...junbi kanryou! Asobo! Sing And Call kirameki mi ni tsukete Tsumatteta MESSEEJI mo zenbu soushin shichau yo Kimi to! Sing And Call kirameku yume no naka Bibitto ne kichau MOOMENTO takusan sagasou! WANT TO→TREASURE Ureshii koto mo kandou mo I Think, I Think...ippai nano ni Jibun ni kagi o kakechau kuse ga aru mitai Demo ne BIIMU to HAATO to MYUUJIKKU ("watashi" ga) Kimi no shisen soubi shite (kawaru no) MOODO CHENJI hora, PAAFEKUTO! Sagaso! Day And Night omowazu kuchizusamu Minna to egao ni nareru sonna PAATII SONGU Oide! Clap And Smile itsudatte odorou yo Nee, nandemo tsutaete HAPPII muteki na sekai Kimi to! Clap And Smile itsudatte tobikomu yo Sunao ni My Love todoketai SUTEEJI dakara! ENTER→PLEASURE ENTER→PLEASURE |-| Kanji= (*＞△＜)＜「ENTER→」 ひそやかに動いてる感情データ グラフなら上下にうねってる ぱっと見たら　無表情　その裏側で 忙しくココロはね　作動中 Feeling Feeling Feeling…ホントだよ？ 目立たない　モブキャラクター 変えてくれる魔法を 使ってみたいの おいで！Clap And Smile　いつだって踊ろうよ ねぇ、なんでも伝えてハッピー　無敵な世界 キミと！Clap And Smile　いつだって飛び込むよ 素直に Love　渡せちゃう　ステージになら！ ENTER→PLEASURE 指先はおしゃべりです なのにねどうして くちびるは働きを　停止中 Silent Silent Silent…困るよ！ もどかしい　でも大丈夫 とっておきのコマンド 入力…準備完了！ あそぼ！Sing And Call　キラめき身につけて 詰まってたメッセージも全部　送信しちゃうよ キミと！Sing And Call　キラめく夢のなか ビビッとね　来ちゃうモーメント　たくさん探そう！ WANT TO→TREASURE 嬉しいコトも感動も I Think, I Think…いっぱいなのに 自分にカギをかけちゃう　クセがあるみたい でもね　ビームとハートと　ミュージック('ワタシ'ガ) キミの　視線　装備して　(カワルノ) モードチェンジ　ほら、パーフェクト！ さがそ！Day And Night　思わず口ずさむ みんなと　笑顔になれる　そんなパーティーソング♪ おいで！Clap And Smile　いつだって踊ろうよ ねぇ、なんでも伝えてハッピー　無敵な世界 キミと！Clap And Smile　いつだって飛び込むよ 素直に My Love　届けたい　ステージだから！ ENTER→PLEASURE ENTER→PLEASURE |-| English= (*＞△＜)＜「ENTER→」 Emotional data is secretly moving If it were a graph, it'd be meandering up and down At glance, it seems to lack expression But its heart is busy operating on the other side These feelings... are real, you know? I'll try to use the magic that will change an unnoticeable mob Come here! Clap and smile, and dance whenever Be happy and tell everything. That's the invincible world Clap and smile, with you! I can dive into it at anytime I can hand over my love honestly to the stage! Enter→PLEASURE My fingers are talkative However, how come My lip movement is being suspended These silences... are troubling! Frustrated, but it's alright My reserved command is inputted... and ready! Let's play! Sing and call! Acquire the sparkles! Transmit all the clogged messages Sing and call, with you! Inside the sparkling dream Let's search for lots of moments that make us vivid I want to→TREASURE them I think I have experienced loads of happy moments and emotions Yet I seem to have a habit of locking myself in But now, beams, a heart, music, (It's "I") and your gaze are equipped (that changes) Mode change: see, it's perfect! Let's find the party song that will make everyone smile and hum it spontaneously, day and night Come here! Clap and smile, and dance whenever Be happy and tell everything. That's the invincible world Clap and smile, with you! I can dive into it at anytime I want to deliver my love honestly, because I'm on the stage! Enter→PLEASURE Enter→PLEASURE Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 04 (sung by: Anna Mochizuki)